


Let Me Drive You Home

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU of S1, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jancy, PWP, Smuff, There’s so many tags I could use, porn with plot!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy find out how to stay warm after getting caught in the rain.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Let Me Drive You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during S1, both Will and Barb have gone missing. Jonathan and Nancy have been best friends since 1st grade. These events only bring them closer (and Steve isn’t involved) while searching in the woods for any signs of Will and Barb, Jonathan and Nancy get caught out in the rain.

November, 1983.

Jonathan hurried them to the back porch and ushered Nancy through the door before he locked it. The house was dark and cold and he felt a chill run down his spine and then he realized Nancy was shivering. 

“Let’s get out of these wet clothes,” Jonathan finally said.

“Yeah, that storm came out of nowhere,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan nodded as she followed him through the house. 

She started to realize the house was empty, “your mom isn’t home?” She asked.

Jonathan shook his head, “she’s with Hopper, they’re checking something out a town over.” Jonathan said as he stopped by the thermostat to turn it on and then motioned for Nancy to follow him back to his room. 

He walked in and switched on his bedside lamp, casting the room in a soft glow. 

Nancy shivered but for different reasons as Jonathan moved past her by gently placing a hand on her shoulder so he could get to his dresser.

“I think I have something you can change into,” he murmured. 

Nancy was feeling bold tonight, she’d nearly kissed him a couple of days ago in the dark room, and then just now in the woods before the rain. She’d been wanting to for a while and everything was crazy and stressful and… she was still a teen girl. 

So she took a deep breath and pulled her sweater up and over her head along with her under shirt. Leaving only her bra.

She quickly unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her hips and legs with her socks, she kicked them both to the side. And so she stood there, in her best friend, Jonathan Byers room, still damp, a little chilly, and only in her underwear. She had no idea how he’d react.

Jonathan turned to her, “I have a T-shirt and some swe-“ he stopped talking when he took her in and dropped the clothes in his hand. 

She smiled shyly at him, she felt slightly embarrassed but the look Jonathan gave her, warmed her up. 

“You should get out of your wet clothes, too,” Nancy suggested by reaching over and gently tugging on his flannel shirt. 

Jonathan’s eyes looked her over and then he started to pull the wet shirt off, then he undid his jeans and pushed them down and kicked them off, his eyes barely leaving her body as he did. He hesitated on his T-shirt but felt he should be fair and pulled it over his head.

Nancy’s eyes looked him over and only lingered on his boxer shorts for a brief moment.

He was nervous, having never done this before, he felt self conscious, always had about his own body, but he saw her sort of holding herself, covering her chest with her crossed arms, trying to look relaxed. 

Jonathan stepped closer, “I don’t know if this is going to keep us warm,” he whispered and reached a hand out to place it on her upper arm. 

Nancy seemed to relax a little bit, “it depends on what we do from here on out.” Nancy whispered back as she placed both her hands on his chest. He sighed softly, her hands were soft. This was new.

So he tightened his hold on her waist and Nancy let out a small whimper of surprise, it tickled. 

That whimper made Jonathan pull her closer and place his other hand lower on her hip. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to…” Jonathan started to say. 

That was all Nancy needed, she leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, her hands slid up his chest and around his neck and one hand went into his hair as the kiss turned intense quickly.

His hand on her waist spread around her back and gently pulled her closer to him, his other hand went lower and when he felt her panty clad ass cheek, he couldn’t help but squeeze the little handful. 

That got a small noise of surprise from her, eyes widening but staying closed as the kiss went on.

Jonathan kept grunting softly anytime she ran her fingers through his hair like he was enjoying her doing that. 

Jonathan broke apart from the kiss but only to start to kiss her neck gently, much to her delight. Nancy pulled at his hair gently and tilted her neck to the side. 

She felt his hand on her back hesitate over her bra straps before retreating, and Nancy didn’t want that. Not at all. 

She let go of his hair and back, much to his dismay and then she reached behind her back for the clasp. 

Jonathan stopped kissing her neck in time to watch her slide the bras straps off her shoulders and for it to fall to the floor with a soft thud. 

They both watched it fall and then he looked up, eyes stopped at herA-cup, perky breasts. Which he knew she was self conscious about. But he was a boy and well… boobs were boobs. Plus they were attached to her body so…

“I know they’re not…” she started to say, trying to excuse her small breasts.

And then Jonathan shook her head softly and brought his hand that was around her back, to her front and gently dragged his hand across the soft peaks and then especially her nipples. 

Nancy gasped, her hands going to his shoulders. 

He looked up at her, watching her reaction, so he gently took a nipple between his fingers and gently pinched. Nancy whimpered and pulled his face closer so she could kiss him while he did that. 

His hands were warm and big and his fingers gentle and Nancy needed more so she said as much.

“More-“ she whispered in a broken voice as she kept kissing him. 

Jonathan’s hands went back to his hips and he pulled her closer, both sighed when their chests touched. 

Nancy needed more so she gently pulled him towards his bed before she crawled onto it and laid back, trying to be as casual as she could be, but still nervous. 

Jonathan hovered near the edge of his bed, he was nervous and excited, and she looked like one of his dreams come to life, lying on his pillows, looking supple and inviting. 

He knelt on his bed and grabbed the edges of the blankets and pulled them up, because they were still cold in the house. 

He ended up hovering over her, blankets across his back and Nancy beckoned him closer. He gently lowered himself and they both whimpered because his very hard and ready dick pressed against her warm center. He locked eyes with her, but she pulled him down further so they were pressed together. 

They started to kiss, hands grasping, lips locked, until he pulled away and kissed her neck and Nancy gently cupped his cheek. 

“Hey,” Jonathan whispered.

“Hey,” Nancy replied with a small smile, “I’m ready, by the way…” she added on as she gently ground her hips up into his.

Jonathan shut his eyes at the friction, he felt her hands sliding down her own sides. 

He lifted himself up a bit, “let me,” he started to say before he pulled himself under the covers.

Nancy was confused but when she felt his lips pressing down the center of her breastbone, she relaxed. And then she was wound up again when those same lips took a nipple between them and gently sucked. Her hands went to his hair and Nancy closed her eyes, enjoying it. 

But Jonathan was on a mission, so he gently let her nipples go and started to press kisses down her tummy, it was sort of fun to navigate her body with his lips in the dark of being under the blanket, when he reached her belly button, he gently licked at it, that got a surprised jolt from her. And then he reached her panties. 

He kissed just below her bellybutton and then started to pull her panties down on both sides, she lift her hips up to help him, also bringing her middle closer to his face. Once they were off, he was on his elbows. He couldn’t see anything, beyond his adjusted eyesight, but it looked wet, so he did what his little research into the topic told him to do, he gently took his index finger and slid it into her. 

Nancy gasped, she was tight and she lift the covers, and he met her eyes, “you can try two.. if you want…” she said softly. Her chest was heaving. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slid his finger out and added his middle to the mix and slowly slid it back into the wet warmth. He watched as her eyes slid shut and her head tipped back, mouth open. 

He proceeded to gently pump his fingers in and out, and curl just right. Nancy was panting softly.

Jonathan was trying really hard to keep control of himself. This was intense. He pressed his hips into his mattress to try and not cum inside his boxers. 

Her hips kept grinding up into hand and he realized she was seeking something. His head was nearby and the curls on her mound would brush his chin when she moved her hips a bit higher. So while he was gently fingering her, he tipped his head closer and stuck his tongue out, lightly touched her. She literally froze up, he wondered if he did something wrong and then she lift the blankets again.

She looked almost wrecked, her lips were swollen from biting them, “why’d you stop?” She asked softly. 

Jonathan kept eye contact as he lowered his tongue and gently swiped at her clit. His fingers started to pump again, and Nancy let out the loudest gasp, it made him happy no one was home. He kept watching her as he licked her and she started to play with her nipples and Jonathan almost came right then and there. And then he felt her walls tense up around his fingers, she keened and she was suddenly breathing heavy and gently tugging him back up, too sensitive she mumbled against his lips when he reached her. 

“Did you…” he asked softly.

Jancy nodded, “yes… gosh yes…” she was almost giddy and delirious after her orgasm. 

Jonathan felt pride, he did that. He made her feel this good. 

Nancy ran her hand down his chest to his boxers and pulled at the waistband.

Their eyes locked and Jonathan got the hint. He sat up on his knees, the blanket fell around his legs and he got his first look at Nancy in the lamp light. 

She had her eyes fixated on his hands as they pushed his boxers down and he sprung free. 

He looked down at himself, and then he looked up at Nancy. She was looking at him, she didn’t look disappointed. 

And then Jonathan realized, “I don’t have a…” he trailed off.

“I’m on the pill if that’s okay with you,” Nancy said without skipping a beat and she reached for him.

“Yeah… that’s… shit,” he growled as he settled against her.

Nancy nodded, “yes… I want this now,” she said.

“So do I, fuck,” Jonathan whimpered when her hand wrapped around his dick and gently pumped. 

She helped guide him in, pausing as he was bigger than his fingers, but he slowly slid in, they started to kiss softly as he bottomed out. 

Jonathan was in heaven. She was so warm and hot and wet and soft. His dick was happy inside her right now. 

Nancy adjusted her hips and then nodded and Jonathan almost sighed with relief as he started to thrust in and out. 

He propped himself up on one elbow by her head and a hand on her hip. Her arms were around his neck and in his hair as he thrust into her. 

He wasn’t going to last, he could feel it, and Nancy wasn’t helping as she kept squeezing around him every time he pulled out a bit. 

He was trying to last as long as he could, and then, as if Nancy could sense this was what he was doing, she whispered into his ear “come inside me…” in a breathy voice that made Jonathan stutter and finally cum. 

He grunted and his hips jacked harder into her and then he slumped over her panting, Nancy hugged him close.

Jonathan gently rolled over and pulled himself out of her. 

The only sound was the rain and their breathing. 

He was on his side still close to her, Nancy finally rolled onto her side, they were sharing a pillow. 

“That was fun,” Nancy said. 

Jonathan grinned, “yeah it was… I see what all the fuss is about now…” he whispered back. 

Nancy giggled at him and gently shoved his shoulder. He responded by gently grabbing her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. 

Nancy felt calm for the first time all week. 

They both knew they’d have to face reality in the morning, but at least for now, they could enjoy things. 

…

Nancy awoke an hour later, Jonathan was snuggled up to her and she had to slide out from under his arm. While she wanted to stay, Nancy also knew she had to get back home, so she wouldn’t worry her mom. So she slid from her bed and found the clothes that Jonathan had found for her to wear, because her clothes were still wet. 

She didn’t make it far until Jonathan sat up almost too fast, his hair was mussed, Nancy had to stifle a giggle.

“Go back to sleep, I just have to get back to my house,” Nancy said sweetly as she pulled his sweatshirt over her head.

Jonathan finally took in all she said, “it’s 2am and pouring out, I’m going to drive you,” Jonathan said as he climbed from his bed and went to his dresser. 

Nancy was momentarily stopped from replying by the sight of his bare bottom just before he put a pair of dry jeans on. 

“No… I’m sorry I woke you… I’ll be fine,” Nancy tried to protest. 

Jonathan pulled a sweater over his head, “nonsense, I’m driving you,” he replied before he leaned over and kissed her gently. 

Nancy blushed, “thank you,” Nancy said.

Jonathan shrugged, “you’re my best friend, of course I was going to drive you home… you can always count on me,” he said. 

Nancy smiled at him, “I feel like tonight put us beyond best friends,” she said softly.

Jonathan stepped closer to her, “then you can expect me to go above and beyond with you,” he said.

Nancy smiled, “that was cheesy… but sweet.” She said.

Jonathan blushed, “extra cheesy for you,” Jonathan laughed at her slightly. He grabbed his keys and they left his room. 

…

Nancy was happy he drove, the rain was coming down even harder, she would have been miserable getting home in this. She also had the plus of snuggling up to him while he drove. 

When they pulled up her house, she pressed a kiss to his lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow… we have to go back to that one house,” she explained.

Jonathan nodded, “yeah… we got this… we will figure it out,” he said.

Nancy nodded and kissed him once more before she climbed from the car and darted to her house. He didn’t leave until she was inside. 

And if the next morning, Jonathan brought her a stack of her freshly dried clothes and she kissed him a little bit longer than usual… well… 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my haters... y’all know who you are!!!


End file.
